One piece in a different way!
by Jess Jackson
Summary: Ten years, after Luffy met Shanks, he started his own adventure. But he was not alone: His sister Rai (OC) is staying with him. You can read about the differences, right here...


Shanks in Fushia Village

**Hello Guys. This isn´t mine. It is just a translation from an awesome German fanfiction author. Her name is Sevi007.  
I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I also want to apologies for my English. I speak German as first language so it isn´t that good. If I do something wrong, don´t feel bad to correct me.**

Loud noise was heard out of the little pub in Fushia Village, which was normally very silent.  
The pirate crew, who stopped at the island a long time ago, was having a rather loud party once again. Without any reason, as always.

"Shanks, take me with you the next time. I want to sail the sea too!" the little black haired boy looked shocked at the red haired captain of the pirates as he nearly fell out of his seat.  
„Don´t think about it, Luffy! You are too small. I said that to Rai too, when she asked me!" he said grinning. His crew watched them, as the argument, which happens every two or three days, broke out once again.  
"I am not small. And I am going to be a great pirate. And Rai is going to be my first mate! " Luffy added, while he pointed at his companion, a girl his age with messy light brown hair who sat next to him in a chair at the bar. "Aye, Captain!" she said, saluting.  
Shanks just laughed louder. "I don´t think that you two are going to be pirates!" he said  
"Why?" Luffy yelled, angry. „No fair! " Rai mumbled.  
The first mate of the red haired pirates shook his head, a faint smile on his face and blew the smoke of his cigarette to the side. A fat member, who bit down his meat and a lank man with blond dreadlocks were laughing just as loud as the captain. "Oi, you two can swim very well, no questions asked but it does take more to be a pirate!" the blonde yelled.  
„Of course, you must be able to drink until you collapse, don´t you Yasop? That´s the reason why Shanks took you in! "Rai answered. She achieved laughter from the crew and a smack on the head from Yasop.  
But Ruffy didn´t gave up that easily. "I am not just good at swimming, but I am also a fighter. Those, who get hit by my fist aren´t going to stand up easily." Just to prove it, he punched the air in direction of the crew.  
"Yes, Yes. For those who believe!" the red head mumbled with full mouth, because he had turned around and started eating again.  
"You are mean, Shanks! Why are you always saying no?" Luffy asked, angry.  
"You are too small Luffy!" the fat pirate, Lucky Lou, yelled.  
"That's right. I think my son is your age now!"  
„Don´t start talking about your son again, Yasop! "Some crew members yelled, laughing.  
"I am not a kid anymore! I am an adult, just so you know it!" Luffy yelled, punching the bar with his little fist.  
"Calm down, Luffy. Here drink a juice. I have ordered it just for you! "Shanks said, comforting and pushed the glass in front of the boy.  
„Wow, thanks! " Luffy said happily and swallowed it nearly in one try.  
Shanks clapped on the bar because he was laughing so hard, his crew laughed just as loud as he was. "Really, you´ve got taken in by me again! Didn´t you say, that you weren´t a kid anymore?" he asked smiling.  
"You are so mean, Shanks!"  
"Calm down!" Shanks said still laughing, while he tried to grab his sake behind his back. When he wasn´t able to grab it, he turned to his first mate, a stunned expression on his face. "Have you seen my sake?"  
His first mate grinned. „Rai is drinking it. You probably should order a new one! "  
"WHAAAT?" Shanks turned around very fast. There sat Rai still on her chair and drank in a few swallows the whole bottle. After she saw his look she lifted the empty bottle in his direction. "That tastes rather nice. I could get used to it!"  
„Spit it out! That isn´t something for little kids! "  
"It isn´t? Why are you drinking it then? "Rai asked, surprised.  
"Very funny! "  
Luffy nearly fell out of his seat, because he was laughing so hard and the crew had very much fun too. Some of them even yelled Rai is going to be a pirate if she is immune to alcohol as seven year old.  
Shanks turned towards the laughing owner of the pub. "Can I get another bottle, Makino?"  
The young woman started laughing even harder. "Just because it is you, captain. It is he last bottle, you know!" So she placed the bottle in front of him.

In that moment some opened the swinging door that hard, that it flew into the room. Every noise died down and the pirates turned around, curious, who was going to join them. Especially so loudly.  
One man, black haired, wearing a black long coat, who has a funny face entered. At his hip, he was wearing an huge saber.  
"So, you are pirates, aren´t you looking a little bit too stupid for that?"  
He stood next to the bar after that happy greeting, where Shanks just kept eating. Luffy stared at the man with huge eyes. Rai did the same, but you could see her annoyance.  
Makino started to talk to the man, but she looked rather unsecure. "How may I help you, sir?"  
"We are mountain bandits. "The man said, smiling, pointing at his man. "Don´t worry girl, we aren´t going to steal anything from you. You are too beautiful for that. "  
Rai took another sip of Luffys juice and opened his mouth, to say something. Ben poked her softly and then he put his finger on his lips, tp signal her to be quiet. Not that she is bringing herself in danger, because of her big mouth. Rai sticked his tongue at him, but she kept silent. Luffy was very fascinated and kept watching the unfriendly bandits.  
"We want ten barrels sake. Too carry them home. "The bandit said without hesitation.  
Makino smiled a shy smile. "I am sorry, but I don´t have any sake left."  
"You don´t. I can see the pirates drinking sake, aren´t they?" the man growled.  
Shanks lifted his head. "Oh, I am sorry, did we empty the bar again? But, you can have mine. I didn´t opened it yet! " smiling a friendly smile he held his bottle of sake towards the leader.  
He stared at Shanks angrily for a moment, until he destroyed the bottle of sake with his fist. Shanks was full of sake and glas now.  
"It wasn´t supposed to be like that. Shanks said and looked at the ground. "Now the floor is wet. Makino, do you have a flannel? "He asked the young woman. He kneeled on the ground to pick up some glass pieces.  
"Oh, wait captain, I am going to do it myself." Makino just wanted to join Shanks in front of the bar as the bandit unsheathed his saber and let it swift over the bar so it destroyed plates, glasses and everything else. In the wood there was a crack now. "Really, red head you could have been a better charwoman or are you the cabin boy on your ship?" the bandit asked.  
Luffy watched the scene with an unbelievable expression on his face. The crew was really silent, as well as Shanks who just sat on the ground.  
"I want to see a well filled pub, the next time!" with that, the man turned around and left the pub with his men following.  
Makino kneeled next to the captain and cleaned him a little bit. "Are you okay?"  
"I am fine, thanks "With that he started laughing.  
His crew soon followed. "You are looking really stupid! " Yasop yelled. The laughing just became louder.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?"

Everybody turned towards Luffy, with a surprised expression on their faces. He stood on his chair, and he shacked because he was angry.  
"That was really embarrassing! Why didn´t you punch him, Shanks? He provoked you. You should have shown him, who was the boss." He yelled.  
"Calm down, Luffy. It is just a little bit sake. He can´t make me angry because of that! "Shanks said  
"I think Shanks was cool for the first time!" Rai said, talking for the first time.  
"What do you mean, for the first time. I am always cool!"  
"Yeah, yeah. In your dreams! "  
"How can it be, that a seven year hold has such a big mouth? That is phenomenal!" the captain said, shaking his head in defeat.  
"Oh, that was complement, wasn´t it?" Rai asked, turning to the first mate.  
"I am sure it was!" he answered thoughtful, while he winked at the girl.  
"Forget it. I am not complementing you, your mouth will just become bigger!"  
"Says the one who called himself always cool! "  
"You are right, Rai!" the crew yelled. Shanks pouted and lifted his fist towards them.

Luffy turned around, still angry. With that, he noticed the funny fruit, which laid in a small chest. The chest stood on the bar, next to him. Putting, he grabbed the fruit and ate it in a few bites.

Shanks turned around, because of loud eating noises. "You are always hungry, aren´t you? Luffy!" Then he stopped.  
„What are you eating, Luffy? "  
The boy looked at him, perplexed. "The fruit, that laid in the chest. As punishment! "  
"Spit it out!" Shanks took the boy at his ankles and shook him.  
"Oi, what are you doing, let him go!" Rai yelled.  
Suddenly Luffys legs stretched and he hit the ground with his face, his ankles, still in Shanks grip.  
"Woah!" Rai, who wanted to help her brother, stopped.  
Luffys legs went back to their normal length and he stared at them with big eyes. "What was that?"  
"BAKA!" Shanks put Luffy back on his feet and took his face with both hands. "You ate the Gomu-Gomu no mi. A devils fruit. Now you are a rubber man but you will never be able to swim again!"  
"Whaaat? " You have to be kidding me!"  
"YOU IDIOT"  
Rai started laughing. Loudly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few days later)

In the bar, were they had a happy party, just a few days ago, was totally orphaned. Tables and chairs laid on the ground. Bottles and glasses were broken.  
Makino ran through the village. She tripped but she wouldn´t stop.

Meanwhile, at another part oft he village, Luffy landed in a water barrel with a cry of pain. The leader of the bandits stood tall in front of him. "I just wanted to drink may sake, but it seems, that you have something against me, brat!"  
"I do!" Luffy cleaned his face. „You have to apologise to Shanks. You were making fun of him."  
"The bandit kicked again.  
"LET HIM GO!"  
Rai kicked around her, but the bandits held her tight, so she would be above the ground for half a meter. But she could scream. "LET HIM GO, YOU STUPID HORSE FACE!"  
„Look at that boss, how she is struggling. Rai bit in his finger, really hard. He cried out in pain and backed away.  
The leader ignored the ruckus and put his boot in Luffys face. The boy tried to push it away, but it wouldn´t work.  
"So, did I say that could have insult him?" the bandit sneered.  
"Yes, you did! Apologies!" Luffy yelled at him.

Makino opened the door aprubtly. "Mayor, you have to come fast!"  
The man looked up, surprised. His striped hat on his head.  
Shortly after that, both of them ran towards the ruckus. Meanwhile Makino told the mayor what was happening.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_(A few hours earlier)_

_The bandits crowded up in the pub started laughin. One of them shouted. "Oi, do you remember the Want-to-be pirates from yesterday?"  
The leader grinned. "The whole crew was made of cowards."_

"_SHUT UP!" Luffy stood in his seat. Rai tried to pull him down hand put her hand in front of his mouth, but Luffy kept talking. "Don´t you dare talk about the red Shanks and his crew like that. They aren´t cowards. Apologies and go away, you ugly scarecrow._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mayor ran around the corner, followed closely by Makino. The other villagers gathered too, but they didn´t know what to do. They couldn´t do anything against the bandits.

"I can´t stand it if you are talking to me like that, kid. " The leader said threatening. "I'm always a bit ... unpleasant. No one survived this. "  
" You are already looking rather unpleasant , you bastard ! " roared Rai, getting a little hoarse, " And that your men survive your vision amazes me, too!"  
The bandit leader slowly drew his sword . "You are annoying. "  
"Stop , please wait ," cried the mayor. After the bandits turned around , he went on : " Please let them go ! These are just kids ! "  
" Mayor ," Rai groaned, Luffy didn´t know whether be pleased or not that the mayor was trying to help them despite the danger.  
"I do not know what the two have done , but I want no fight . I'll give you money if you want, but please let them go. "The mayor fell to his knees and bowed to the leader.  
"The answer is no . The kids insulted me and for that they paid. "  
"I 'm not afraid of you, rat head ! "Luffy snapped .

"You really are a hopeless case , kid. I take care of your little girlfriend too, if it makes you feel better"growled the man.  
"Luffy! Rai! " Makino cried out.

Neither of them noticed that Shanks stood with his crew behind Makino until he spoke up : "And I have been wondering why no one has welcomed us . But here is the reason . You're the bandit from the other day right? "  
" Shanks ! "  
Smiling the redhead looked at Luffy . "Well, Luffy , didn´t you say they don´t stand up when you punch them? "  
" Shut up ," the boy hissed .  
Shanks stepped calmly a few steps forward, until a gun was held to the side of his head ." Stay where you are, redhead . "The owner of the weapon growled , grinning.  
"Listen, your life is now in danger. "Shanks said, completely calm.

"Huh? "The bandit looked at him confused.  
"If someone aims the gun at me , his life is in danger. " The captain said with a smile.

"What? You are talking nonsense ?"  
"This is not nonsense, but a sad reality. "Said Shanks, looking at him for the first time and no longer smiling.  
Then a shot echoed through the air.  
Louis Lou stood beside the bandit with the gun, his own gun still raised, smoking slightly, while the bandit fell lifeless to the side. Everybody except the pirates seemed shocked.  
"What is this? You have just shot him! You are a bunch of unfair cowards "shouted a bandit.  
"Unfair cowards? We are pirates, what do you expect? "Asked Yasop.  
"Yes, you started treating us and we certainly don´t like it. You did it started a fight with the Red Shanks and his crew! "Said Shanks.  
"You're in here all the guilt! We like button in front of us" shouted another bandit.  
" Now listen well. I see over many things away. About broken bottles, spilled beer or a destroyed bar, I can laugh that away. But I won´t forgive anyone, if he hurts a friend of mine! So stay away from Luffy and Rai! "Shanks said with a dark expression. Said kids were amazed. Shanks was really cool after all!  
The leader laughed out loud. "He won´t forgive anyone! Such a foolish chatter can only come from pirates! Forward men, destroy them! "He ordered. His men let Rai fall, drew their swords and charged towards the pirates, yelling.  
Ben grinned and pulled his rifle from his belt. "Let me do that. I can do that with my left hand. "He blocked the bandits way. When they were in a good distance, he swung his rifle with both hands.

Only a few moments and a few cries of pain later all the bandits were on the ground. Ben lit a cigarette and took aim, the rifle only in one hand, on the left leader. "You have probably overestimated yourself. If you continue investing with us, there is a full broadside, got it? "Growled the first mate.  
"Cool, Ben ! Show it to him ! That was awesome! " Rai yelled cheering. The first mate winked. "Oh- oh. "Was everything Luffy could say. He seemed to be speechless.  
The bandit was less enthusiastic than Rai. "Hey, just wait! It was all about the kid to me! He started it after all! "He cried slightly scared.  
Shanks smiled. "Don´t you have a bounty , Bandit ? "  
The leader understood, that he was in real trouble. He grabbed Luffy and Rai by the collar and threw a ball, before anyone could react, on the ground, which exploded in a huge cloud of smoke.  
"Shit" cursed Shanks .  
After the cloud had disappeared , the bandit and the two children were gone.  
Shanks stared in horror at the place, were they have been. "Luffy! Rai! "He suddenly clapped his hands above his head together. " Oh no! I should have known what he was planning! What do we do to now, Lou? "He was completely shocked , from the previous coolness was nothing left .

"Calm down, Captain ! If we all look together, we find the two of them very fast! "Lou said calming.  
Ben shook his head, smiling. "That Shanks ... We find the two , Captain. I am sure. "

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bandit leader stood grinning in a small boat in the middle of the sea, in one hand Luffy, in the other Rai , both were struggling like crazy.  
"These idiots will never get the idea, that a bandit from the mountains flees on the open sea . "  
He looked down at the swearing children." And you, I don´t need you any more now. You will receive your punishment. "With that he threw the two children overboard.  
"Aaahhh! "Luffy struggled and kicked, even though he knew it won´t do anything. He could not swim. He went under for the first time, but broke through the surface again, with a lot of effort.  
"Someday I'll get you!" He shouted to the laughing bandit before he went down again.  
"Aaahhh! Rai, help me! I will drown... urgh! "He went down again, but was pulled up this time.  
"Now stop struggling! Otherwise we both drown! "Snarled Rai while she grabbed him under the arms and only swam with the legs. She looked around. In a large distance, she could see the harbor of Fushia village. She began to swim, Luffy in tow, but the progress was slow . She knew that she would never make it over there, but maybe somebody was looking for them already, and was able to help them .  
The bandit was still in the boat and laughed. "Serves you right if you drown, you brats . "  
Suddenly he felt something moving behind him in the water. Something big .  
He turned around and froze.

In front of him had a huge gray sea serpent with glowing red eyes appeared. "What the ...? " He gasped when the cattle devoured him, with that the boat broke.

"That's going too ... Damn!" cursed Rai, when she noticed that this monster turned and now it had Luffy and her its view.  
The snake hissed and shot towards them.

"AAAAAH!"

"HELP!"

"Careful you two!"

The snake shot back into the water, just next to the two children. And next to Shanks , who had appeared suddenly and kept Luffy above the surface . Rai swam beside it and stared at the redhead. "Thank you, Shanks ..."  
The snake appeared again, but it froze when it noticed Shanks ' dangerous look.

"Go away! Immediately! "The man growled at the snake. The snake seemed to be afraid of him, because she drew back and plunged without a further attempt to attack again.

"Luffy, Rai. Makino has told me everything. You've defied us , Luffy . Thank you. And you seem to have defended him, Rai. For this, thank you. "  
Luffy was clawing at Shanks ' shirt and crying like crazy. Rai had tears in his eyes too.  
"Oi, Oi, don´t cry, you two . You guys are strong. "  
"But Shanks ... your arm , "shouted Luffy tearfully .

He was right, Shanks ' left arm was bitten off by the snake, just below the shoulder.

Shanks smiled. "It's all right . It at least had a sense, right? I 'm glad you are alright. "

Luffy just cried louder, while Rai had silent tears running down her cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ O ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(A few days later)

The Pirates loaded the last things onto the ship.

"You are not coming back, right? " Luffy asked the redhead . Rai stood beside the boy , watching the hustle and bustle .

The redhead pulled at his cloak, which he had hung over the stump. "That's right . We've been here a long time . It's time to set sail . I will be missing you two. you crazy idiots! "He then laughed at the two children .  
"I'll be missing you Shanks . " Grinned Luffy .

" You are a crazy idiot too. " Was everything that Rai said, before she hopped a few steps closer to the pirates and look at them .  
" Ah , I think Rai wants to express the fact that she 'll be missing me too. ! " Laughed Shanks .  
" Shanks! I will never say " Take me with you !" again. I will go without your help and be a great pirate! "Luffy said suddenly.  
" Yuck ! " Shanks stuck out his tongue. "I would not take you with me anyway . Also, I don´t think you could be a pirate ! "

Luffy immediately became angry again. "Just wait! One day I got a better crew than you! And then I find the greatest treasure, the One Piece! And then I 'm ... Pirate King ! "

" Exactly! And I'll be his first and I will be helping him! Get ready for , Shanks! " Rai agreed just as loud.  
Everyone stopped and looked at the determined smiling children in front of them .  
"Oho ! Competition for us! „smiled Shanks .  
Luffy had once again tears in his eyes and he quickly lowered his head as he also began to sob.  
"Well, Luffy, then I trust you with my hat. „Shanks continued at sat the surprised boy his straw hat on his head, "Give it to me again when you have become a great pirate. It is my favorite hat . "

Luffy grabbed the rim and pulled the hat down over his head as he cried even more .

Ben scratched his head and turned to Rai. "Well,, then you will also sometimes first mate? I don´t have a hat for you, but ... " he took his necklace: A thin but sturdy black leather strap with a silver anchor on it. "... Here. You don´t have to return it, I give to you . We will see us again when you have become strong pirates ."He ruffled the little girl one last time over his head before he went on board.

A short time later waves crashed against the ship, as the whole crew was waving towards the slowly disappearing children.

Shanks also looked at them . / / Give it back to me one day... And become a famous pirate, Luffy! Promise it! And Rai, you are helping him! / /


End file.
